Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a method of repairing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional display panels are usually integrated with a touch-sensing-electrode layer so as to achieve a touch-sensing function.
The touch-sensing-electrode layer is generally formed in the display panel during the manufacturing process of the display panel.
However, during the process of forming the touch-sensing-electrode layer, the conductive wires for transmitting touch-sensing signals sometimes may have a disconnection defect that causes a corresponding touch-sensing area to malfunction, even further causing the display panel to be discarded.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.